Existing computer systems use hardware trace arrays. These trace arrays allow development engineers to debug, diagnose, and maintain the computer processor. In general, the trace array captures status information so that the status information may be analyzed. Start and stop conditions may be used to indicate when the hardware trace array is capturing information. Existing techniques, however, do not control starting and stopping the capturing of the status information in a manner that allows all status information for all cycles of interest to be detected.